Thunder
Chief Thunder, or Thunder for short, is a native American character in Killer Instinct. Killer Instinct Story Mystical defender of Native Americans. Thunder enters the contest in order to uncover the mystery surrounding his brother's disappearance in the previous year's tournament. Extended Long months have passed since the previous year's Ultratech tournament, and despite the wide-ranging searches of his tribe's supernatural phoenix allies, the Chief's beloved but overambitious younger brother has failed to return in either triumph or defeat. After much agonising over the matter, and to great protest from his tribesfolk, Thunder decides that he must suspect the worst concerning Eagle's fate, and pacifies his people by nominating himself as avenger. The Chief has no dreams of glory, taking up Ultratech's challenge with nothing but vengeance and a primal justice in mind. Ending After discovering the fate of his brother, Thunder contemplates the future and mourns the loss of Eagle but, with his death avenged, the soul of Eagle can finally rest in peace forever. Or can it.....? Signature Moves *'Triplax: '''Thunder does an 180 degree spin hitting his opponent with his flaming Tomahawks. *'Sammamish: Thunder does a rising uppercut using his Mohawk. *'''Phoenix: '''Thunder shoots a projectile out of his tomahawk. ' *'Rain Dance: Thunder does a native dance and calls lighting upon his opponent. *'''Sammahawk: Thunder does an air dive with his Mohawk Killer Instinct (2013) *'Triplax: '''Thunder does an 180 degree spin hitting his opponent with his Tomahawks. *'Sammamish: Thunder does a rising uppercut using his head and then drops downward. *'''Call of the Earth: Thunder grabs the opponent with his Tomahawks and throws them on the ground, stomping on their face afterwards. *'Ankle Slicer: '''Thunder does a low-hitting slash with his Tomahawks. Killer Instinct (2013) '''Story: '''Unable to let go of his grief and consumed by the mysteries that still surround the loss of his brother Eagle, Hinmatoom (Thunder) strikes an accord with an unfamiliar figure in exchange for recovering Eagle’s remains so that he can be given a traditional burial and both can find peace. '''Stage: '''Devil's Landing (Similarity of Canyon Bridge (KI)) During an Ultra Combo, the rainstorm becomes extremely heavy, the wind will become stronger, lightning begins to strike, and the tornado will appear during the heavy storm. '''Ultra Combo Hits:' 28 Hits Instinct Mode - Spiritual Dash: Thunder can dashes through his opponent more further than his normal dashes, which causes him to become invincible and more invulnerable; the Instinct Mode can be cancelled at anytime. Combo Trait '''- Throw Linkers: Thunder can use his back throw as his linker making it impossible to Combo Break and lose potential damage. They can still tech out of the throw however. Trivia: During the slow music due to characters not moving, his remixed classic theme, "Oh, Yeah" will play. '''Endings: ULTRA Fulgore, Spare Orchid: Hinmatoom's victories have not filled the grave on Devil's Throne. His brother's spirit will never rest until his body returns home. Grieving and lost, Hinmatoom resolves to "walk the Path" of Eagle, knowing it will lead to answers, or death. Thunder will be content either way. ULTRA Orchid, Spare Fulgore: A competitor in the first Ultratech tournament, Orchid knows what become for Hinmatoom's brother. In defeat she sees a chance to turn Hinmatoom into an ally, revealing the truth of Eagle's remains. "There is no remains. There is no body, because Eagle is not dead." ULTRA Both Orchid and Fulgore: Eagle's murder was blamed on a 600-year-old immortal, but he was not dead. Unable to create an artificial intelligence equal to human fighter, Ultratech sought a "pure fighting spirit" upon which to base a new AI. Ultrateach has plundered Eagle's mind to create the ultimate fighter. Notes *Thunder was one of three characters from the original Killer Instinct who did not return for its sequel or its Gold port. Unlike Riptor and Cinder however, Thunder was said to have have defeated his opponent, Spinal, whereas the rest were implied to have been killed in battle. Thunder was also the only one of the three to return for the third game in the series. * In Killer Instinct 2013, the "Chief" in Thunder's name has largely been dropped, leading him to be referred to soley as "Thunder". This is likely due to avoid Native-American stereotype accusations due to increased social awareness since the release of the first game. Gallery Killer Instinct Killer Instinct Thunder 1.jpg thunder1.jpg Fulvthu.jpg Render ki 16.jpg Ki110de3.jpg Thunder 23.jpg Canyon Bridge.jpg Killer Instinct 2013 thunder.jpg|Chief Thunder's Tomahawk in Killer Instinct for Xbox One 1376598004-chief-thunder.jpg|Chief Thunder as he appears in Killer Instinct (Xbox One) Thunder Mountain-900x506.png|Chief Thunder's Mountain (Devil's Landing) chief_thunder_killer_instinct_xbox_one.0_cinema_640.0.jpg 020454.jpg XboxWire_Thunder_2.jpg S killerinstinct 082013 03.jpg Killinstinct5.jpg|thunder vs jago Picture 5.png|Chief Thunder Biker (One of Thunder's Possible retro costumes) Thunder Arcade Intro 1.png|Thunder Arcade Intro 1 Thunder Arcade Intro 2.png|Thunder Arcade Intro 2 Thunder Arcade Bio.png|Thunder Arcade Bio Chief Thunder True Classic Costume.jpg|Chief Thunder True Classic Costume Category:KI1 Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters